1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to intravenous needle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved valved intravenous needle assembly wherein the same permits reverse flow of intravenous fluid relative to the assembly structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized various valve lines in association with intravenous fluid flow such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,360 and 4,802,650.
The instant invention attempts to provide for a compact housing structure arranged for mounting relative to an individual in association with a needle tube to prevent reverse flow through an associated intravenous feed tube and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.